Poisoned Love and Cold Embrace
by ChocolateFlavoredLion
Summary: It's WW3 and Canada lays on his death bed when an uninvited guest comes to 'pay' his respect to the falling nation. (redo of my old story titled only Poisoned Love) Warning :: dark and mature themes in later chapters (rape, abuse, ect.)
1. It begins

Canada was laying on his death bed. The war that had consumed the world was taking its impact on him of all nations. He hadn't been prepared for the blows dealt to him and his people.

His brother sat at his side wounded from the battles he had faced but still smiling and as cheerful as ever despite his purple heart. He was speaking to his brother in quiet hushed tones while the others in the room looked on.

England and France were both in tears, consumed by the ever evident passing of their son. The whole room itself was thick with dread and despair. It was broken when Canada laughed at something America said. The American lit up like a Christmas tree before rushing to the Canadian's side when he began to cough.

"I'm fine really," He waved the American off.

Australia was near hysteria. He ran to the Canadian's side and took his hand. He went off about how he had mistreated the northern nation and that he wished they could know each other better. Canada tried to calm him down.

"At least you noticed me now," He smiled as best he could. Australia burst into tears, "Please don't cry. I'm happy that your all here with me now. Better late than never, eh?"

Canada went into another coughing fit this time blood staining the crisp white sheets that protected him from the cold.

America swore loudly and ran from the room the guilt of his part in starting the war getting to him. England called after him and took off to make sure he was alright. The northern nation sighed and thought that maybe it was better to die in the warmth and safety among his friends and family than to die bleeding to death in a dark alley way with no one to remember him. He'd just fade away into the history books.

He'd been so stupid. Rushed into battle with no idea what the enemy had in store for him and then ran like a coward. When he'd been stabbed by the madman he'd lost all composer at the look that haunted the others face. He'd felt terror grip his heart and ignoring the pain that shot through him he'd turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was able to hide before passing out from the poison that had coated the blade of the knife that had pierced him. He'd woken up to England digging him out of the rubble he'd hid in.

"Matthieu," France was at his side now looking worse than the day he'd lost the colony to England all those years ago. Canada smiled and nodded at everything he said though he wasn't really listening. It was when France started to blame himself that he stopped him and told him it was alright. He told him that he loved him and that he was the most loving and caring father that anyone could wish for.

Canada yawned and rolled onto his good side before starting to dose off. France asked everyone in the room to kindly let him get his well earned rest.

Kumajirou moved to snuggle up next to his master. The bear itself had fallen ill along side the nation raising many questions among the countries that knew him. America tried to explain that the bear was in a sense a part of Canada. He told them that though the two didn't really know or understand each other they were so close and connected that when Canada was passing his pet would follow suit. England of all people with his imaginary friends thought this was rubbish and that it was just a pet polar bear France had pointed out that the bear should have pasted away twenty times over it if was a regular animal.

Downstairs in the living room of Canada's home all the nations gathered. Seychelles tried to calm down Australia only to have him go off about not knowing the Canadian which resulted in a full blown argument between the two sunny countries. America and Prussia joined in which had everyone in the building shouting and cursing each other. England and France were attempting to strangle each other. South Italy was trying to punch Germany but was held back by his twin. Prussia and America were trying to see who could be the loudest in order to make their point. The servants of the house watched on in confusion and fear. No one thought about how Canada was left alone to fend for himself.

So in the mist of the chaos an uninvited guest managed to slip past the room undetected and made his way to the Canadian's room. He made his way and stood over the youth with a twisted smirk. He brushed some of his golden hair from his closed eyes before leaning down and with a gentle whisper he brushed his lips over the boy's cheek.

"_Wake up Matvey~"_

* * *

I've been meaning to redo this fic for a while now and have only since gotten to it. I looked back to my original idea and have altered some stuff so like darker plot and stuff ahead. I hope to be able to finish it this time and hopefully make it better than the original.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thank you for reading

Vampire Princess of Blood (or now I guess Chocolate Flavoured Lion)


	2. A Visit From An Uninvited Guest

"Wake up Matvey~"

Canada let out a shaken breath and groaned, "No...get away..."

"Get away from whom, my little one?" The amused voice reached his ears.

"Russia!" Canada let out a gasp and sat up so hard he ended up out of breath as he stared in horror at the large man looming over him. The other nation smiled at him with almost childish glee.

"Matvey," He hushed the whimpering boy and pushed him back down onto the bed, "Do not ruin this moment for me."

Canada felt his heart threaten to burst from his chest when Russia laid his hand on the boy's throat as if to snap his neck should he make the wrong move. His mind screamed at him to get away form this bastard but he was frozen in place.

"I missed you," The older nation whispered. Canada was shocked at how loving that sounded from the man who had tried to kill him only days ago.

Russia pulled back and beamed. He helped the weaker country to sit back up and just stared at him. Matthew looked quickly to his pet who was growling and looked ready to pounce. He glanced at Russia who was just staring fondly into his eyes. He shivered and opened his mouth to scream for help. Russia was on him a hand slapped over his mouth and the other back to his throat. He sneered and pulled back only to hit Matthew so hard the Canadian was out like that.

Kumajirou latched onto the man's arm. Russia swore and tore the creature off of him before tossing the bear away from him. He stood threw Canada over his shoulder and made his way to the window.

* * *

England was still trying to kill France when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He stumbled back and looked down. A bundle of white fur was attached to his calf. He felt a stab of worry shoot through him and grabbed the polar bear.

"Why aren't you with Matthew!" The room fell silent. The bear just blinked for a moment. America swooped in France close behind.

"The guy who smells like maple and feeds you," America offered. The bear nodded its head as if it now realized who they were speaking of.

"Gone," It's voice was soft. England had forgotten that it could talk and was startled for a moment.

"What do you mean gone?!" America shouted directly into the Brit's ear. He snatched the bear from the older man's hands and cradled it like the bear might explode if not handled properly.

Just then a human in uniform ran into the room, "The men guarding the entrance and the lower halls are dead!"

America turned back to the bear, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!?"

England would have lectured him on how loud he was being if not for the fright gripping his heart. He stared at his shoes and tried to process what was going on. Something clicked in his head.

"Arthur!" France called after him. The Brit ran up the stairs and burst into the Canadian's room. But it was empty. He let out a dry sob and fell to his knees, "Arthur!"

France followed him and stopped. Matthew was gone as the bear had said. Taken. America stood in the doorway with Kuma who with his little voice said.

"Man who smelled like vodka and blood take him."

England turned and America was startled at the look the former pirate had in his blazing green eyes, "Russia," He stood back up and straightened to his full height, "Will regret ever crossing Great Britain."

He walked passed his life long enemy and son whispering a chant in a foreign tongue. Some of the spirits that he had not called in centuries swarmed him. Flying mint bunny landed on his shoulder.

"Britain?" He ignored the creature. Instead looking to a fairy that was buzzing near his temple.

"Find my son. Bring me any information of him and the man that took him," It nodded and fly away faster than his eyes could follow. And Italy who was standing in the hallway wondered if the Englishman was having another episode.

* * *

Canada woke to the feeling of his head threatening to split right open and his side burning. He went stock still as he realized that he was not alone. Two people were arguing at the foot of the bed he was on. He knew the people these hushed angry voices belonged to.

The woman was his good friend Ukraine and the man was her brother. Russia. The man that had put him in this dreadful state. He felt anger and regret pull at his heart when a loud slap sounded in the room. By the sobs that followed he could put two and two together. Russia had hit his older sister. Canada tried not to show that he was awake but he was nearly shaking with uncontrollable rage.

"Matvey is awake."

A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up. His eyes flew open and the Canadian let out a scream.


	3. Allies And Enemies All Around

England let out a scream and punched a hole into the nearest wall ignoring the shriek the human maid by his side made. He ran a hand through his short hair and began to pace back and forth.

"Mister Kirkland?" The maid took a step back at the look the man shot her. He went back to pacing.

"Arthur this isn't healthy! You need to sleep," France tried to reason with him, get him to stop. The Englishman just looked at him for a moment before kneeing him as hard as he could to the stomach. The Frenchman doubled over in pain and let out a groan.

"My son is in the hand's of a madman and you just expect me to lay down an-" It was the Frenchman's turn to hit the Brit now.

"This is how I felt! When you took him away from me! MADE HIM YOUR OWN! I suffered for centuries not knowing what you would do to him! SO DON'T YOU DARE. Speak to me like I don't know what it's like. That I'm not as worried for him as you are," He grabbed the Englishman by his arms, "Don't you dare for a moment think your alone in this. Matthieu needs us all to stay calm and figure out a way to save him."

At any other moment America would have commented on how homoerotic the whole scene before him was but he was too focused on playing with the gun in his hands, imaging a bullet in between the eyes of a certain Russian.

* * *

Matthew kicked and clawed at the Russian trying to hold him down screaming like a banshee while Ukraine pulled and tugged at her brother's scarf. It was quite the scene for Lithuania to walk in on.

"U-uh sir?" Lithuania offered. All three countries froze. Russia stood suddenly letting Canada go and causing his sister to fall to the ground with a squeak. The shorter man began to tremble when the Russian made his way to him.

"WHAT!?" The brunette jumped. He stumbled on his words. A large hand wrapped around his throat silencing him, "Do I need to rip out your vocal cords or will you speak properly!"

Lithuania let out a gasp before shaking his head, "N-no sir!"

"Then speak," Canada stared at the bright red mark on Ukraine's cheek. He leaned forward and took her face in his hands and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Your b-boss is o-on the phone!" Russia let Lithuania go to fall to his feet. He looked over his shoulder to see his hostage and beloved sister looking far too fondly into each others eyes for his taste. He snapped his fingers and Ukraine shoved Canada away from her. She stood stared at the ground and went to stand by her brother's side. Matthew just glared at the man with as much hate as he could muster.

"Toris get Matvey ready," The brunette nodded, "Oh and take care of his wound. I don't want him bleeding out before I've had my fun."

* * *

"Yao, are you sure Russia will stay true to his word?" The ancient country looked up in slight annoyance.

"Of course not but what choice do we have?" Turkey frowned and shifted in his seat. He slowly reached up and adjusted his mask. China sighed and made his way to the table the Turk was seated at. He glanced over the world map, "I'd rather be his ally than his plaything."

Turkey nodded once and with a felt maker drew a large X over Canada, "Shame really. I liked the blonde, when I remembered him I mean."

China silently agreed and the Turk continued, "When we win this war. Will he come after us?"

"Ivan is unstable but he isn't stupid. If he did come after us it would be after we were no longer of any use to him as his allies. For now we are safe but if he loses it completely than we might have to watch for a dagger in our backs."

Turkey stood and stretched, "I knew this whole war was a risk but what can I say?" He looked at the unconscious male on the floor, "He made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

China glanced at the fallen country, "You did go after him rather quickly."

The Turk smirked, "With the state of his economy he never even stood a chance. Poor little thing swore he would slit my throat when I had him kneeling at my feet. Funny, he said the same thing when he was a child."

China shook his head in disgust. Turkey paid him no mind and leaned over his little captive, "Maybe if he behaves I'll get him a cat."

* * *

Canada was able to stand with Latvia's help while Estonia tried to shimmy a pair of dress pants up the Canadian's pale legs. Lithuania was trying to button up a clean white shirt onto the Canadian when the door was thrown open.

All four men froze. Belarus stood in the now open doorway staring at Canada with a hard unfeeling cold stare. Matthew swore that he felt a chill.

"O-oh Natalia!" Lithuania smiled and went toward her. The woman sneered at him and pushed him aside with a glare.

"I wanted to see for myself the man with whom my brother has chosen to join our family," Matthew felt a twinge of worry stab his heart. A look at Lithuania's face did not help calm his fried nerves.

"I will not join your family," She blinked and stared at him like he was stupid.

"That's for brother to decide. He might change his mind and just turn you into his personal whore though. Make no difference to me. As long as brother is happy, I will be happy."

Canada squeezed his eyes shut and willed the woman to leave before he said something he might regret.

How could Ukraine be related to these people?! To a madman and his cold hearted wretch of a sister. What did he ever do to catch the attention of the Russian? Why couldn't he have stayed invisible?

"Natalia, please. Canada is going through a lot at the moment and your bulling is not helping him cope with the situation," Lithuania moved forward and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

If looks could kill the brunette's head would have exploded on the spot. Canada couldn't image why he was willing to even touch the girl at all. Crush or no crush be damned.

"He's not cooping. He's in denial. I can tell. He has the same look you had when brother brought you home," Lithuania pulled away as if she had struck him. She might as well have with the tears burning in the Lithuanians eyes, "Brother will brake him and he will become like you three," She paused as if thinking for a moment, "That or he'll just die."

"Then you might as well kill me right fucking now!" Matthew screamed at her. He meant no offence to the Baltics but Belarus was pushing him.

She glared at him,"Don't tempt me."

And with that she turned and left leaving behind a Lithuanian who was trying to hold back tears, an angry Canadian who was whispering about revenge, and two simple countries trying to dress the latter.

It took several minutes after Belarus' visit that Matthew was patched up and clothed. He glared at his own reflection. At the pale ghoul that sneered back at him. He was dressed in a simple black suit which he found a little tight. Maybe this was Russia's way of saying he was fat. He mumbled something about payback before turning to the Baltic countries.

"How bad is the wound on my side?" Latvia opened his mouth to speak but Estonia placed a hand on his shoulder and took a step forward.

"The blade you were stabbed with was poisoned. If you were human you would already be dead," Canada nodded and waited for Estonia to continue, "We had to re due the stitches and we bandaged it up so it should decrease the blood flow and keep out infection. You can not die from the poison alone however it has weakened your body to the point that you fall risk to being unable to defend yourself. The poison was even able to affect your people, they have fallen back and most of your land has been taken over by the Russian troops. This weakness in your army," Canada glared at him, "was only after you received the stab wound. Your illness is not only physical but is spiritual as well. You may be able to recover with time and rest but if Russia has no use for you. He will most likely kill you by slaughtering your people in the millions. A country without a people is nothing, and that is what you would become, after a slow and painful death at Russia's hands."

Canada slowly sat on the edge of the bed shaking. He brought a hand up to rub at his sore eyes, his glasses lost during a fight. He let out a breath before laughing almost hysterically. The laughs suddenly switched to sobs and Matthew hugged himself. The Baltic countries stared at the Canadian in pity and understanding before Lithuania took the initiative and spoke up.

"If it is any consolation Mattie, you do get used to it in time. Dealing with Natalia I mean. She might act and talk like she doesn't care but she's as much a prisoner as us in this house. She just cant accept it so she attacks us," He spoke softly as if he was worried about angering or triggering the Canadian.

Matthew just stared at him for a long time his mouth sealed shut. He looked confused and unsure when he suddenly blurted, "Mattie?"

The brunette blushed and started to become all flustered, "Oh I'm sorry its not polite to say your human name without your permission. It's just that when I stayed with your brother he would talk about you all the time o-only he would just call you M-Mattie and I guess I just got to used to saying it and I only recently remembered that you even existed and-"

"It's fine Toris," Canada tried to give an honest smile though it came out looking sad, "Alfred would talk about you all the time too. When he remembered who I was that is."

Lithuania smiled and offered a hand to Canada and helped him back onto his feet, "Matthew, we're all brothers in arms now. So let there be no boundaries between us. You may call me Toris."

"Eduard," Estonia held out his hand to the Canadian who gave his hand a firm shake.

"Raivis," Latvia beamed at Canada who couldn't help but ruffle his hair. His height made it impossible to resist.

"Matthew," Canada gave a true smile and even a soft laugh at the face Latvia made.

"You mean its not 'Matvey'," He asked in a scary accurate impression of Russia. Matthew shook his head no which resulted in another confused look, "Does that mean America's not 'Fat Pig'?"

Matthew couldn't stop himself from bursting into giggles at that because the image on Russia sitting in a dark room with a bottle of vodka plotting against the Fat Pig was almost too much. Never mind that the Fat Pig was his brother.

A peaceful silent calm washed over the room and Matthew felt himself relax. It was strange how even though he knew what awaited him that he was content in that moment. He wasn't scared or angry or depressed. He was just calm and that's what he needed. To just be calm.

And it was with a knock on the door that his calm was shattered.

The door opened and Ukraine walked in. Her eyes were red and she wore a bruise on her cheek that hadn't been there when she left. Matthew couldn't even begin to fathom how Russia could hit Ukraine. The woman that had watched over him and loved him. Handmade and given to him the scarf that he praised and wore like a medal of honour. Matthew's blood began to boil because Ukraine didn't deserve to be treated this way and Russia didn't deserve to have a kind and loving woman like her as his sister.

"Ivan wishes to see you Matvey," Ukraine never looked up from her feet, she was trembling. "He is in his study."

The look on Ukraine's face was so heart breaking that Canada wanted nothing more than to be able to offer her some type of comfort but when he took a step towards her she turned to leave. Matthew quickly caught her sleeve and stopped her, "Katyusha..."

"Please Matvey...understand that if I had known..." She started to cry, "If only I had seen what was happening to him...I-I would have warned you! I wouldn't have let him start this war! But it was too late, when I found out what he had done. What he was planning to do! It was too late!"

Matthew slowly turned her so that he could wipe away her tears and just look into her eyes, "Katyusha, please stop crying. No one could have seen this coming. Russia's madness or this war. If anything it's my fault for being such an idiot and attacking him head on. I should have retreated and waited for support but I let my emotions get in the way of my judgement."

Ukraine pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "Shush Matvey we all would have done the same..."

They stayed like that for a while before Matthew pulled away, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything. You know I would do anything for you."

"Please look after my people," He took her hands in his own, "Dont let them suffer. Do whatever you need to do in order to save them from Russia's wrath. If they live on in some way...If they're spared, please take care of them."

"What do you mean?" Ukraine stared at him. Canada smiled at her and let go of her hands. He looked at Toris who nodded and offered his support for the Canadian. Lithuania pulled Matthew's arm across his shoulders,wrapped his arm around Canada's waist and allowed the Canadian to lean against him. He helped the Canadian make his way out of the room and onward to Russia's study.

Ukraine did not understand what Matthew meant. Why would she need to look after his people...unless-

Ukraine gasped and started to run after them but Latvia grabbed her waist and dragged her back into the room to which Estonia shut the door and stood blocking it. She cursed both of the men and demanded that they get out of her way.

"I cant let anything happen to you," Estonia tried to explain to the woman, "Matthew has made his choice and you need to be able to honour your promise to him should something go wrong. If your wounded or hurt who will be able to look after his people?"

Ukraine opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "Not one of us has the strength or the opportunity to be able to fight back but we can unleash a force that has not been seen it decades."

"And what would that be?!," She screamed in near hysteria. Estonia was silent before he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"One of the strongest super powers and a guy you don't want to get on your bad side, America. A former pirate and fabled wizard who ruled over the seas, England. And France a man who with a snap of his fingers can manipulate any human to do as he pleases."

Latvia nodded and added, "And that's just the top three. If something happens to Matthew that in dangers him or his people on a large enough scale than more people will have to take a stand. It's like with Poland."

"Poland?!" She cried, "Your saying that people will aid Canada only after another genocide?! You want another six years of hardship and nightmares?! And what about now, do you know what has become of Poland? Do you know what Ivan did to him?!"

Estonia stared at his feet, "You know I do. I've been to the basement myself, Yekaterina. It was my punishment for trying to call my boss to warn him of the approaching Russian forces. If Canada gives in Russia will continue to kill and concur. There has to be sacrifice."

Ukraine broke down and collapsed into a weeping mess. Latvia tried to console her but she was lost in her grief. She was already morning the loss of her friend.

"Up the stairs," Toris gave a grunt as he practically dragged Matthew up each step. The Canadian kept apologizing but Lithuania told him it was alright.

By the time they made it to Russia's study, which was located on the forth floor, they were both exhausted. Canada from the fact that his stab wound was starting to ache and Lithuania from the fact that Canada was the second largest country and was much heaver than he looked.

They took a moment to catch their breath before Toris knocked three times on the door.

"прийти к финишу"

Matthew felt sick just hearing his voice. Lithuania stepped into the room first. Matthew was hesitant to follow but with a sigh entered and shut the door behind him. He calmed himself before turning to address his kidnapper. Russia sat behind a large oak desk with a huge window framing him, and allowing a source of light into the dark room. The glow from the afternoon sun bathed Russia in gold and gave him an almost angelic appearance. Ironic given the situation.

Canada could tell by the light in his eyes that Russia was ecstatic. It unnerved him to see the Russian look so calm and pleased with himself.

"Matvey looks beautiful. You should dress like that more often, it would bring me great pleasure."

Matthew stared down at the suit he wore and briefly wondered if perhaps Ivan had a suit fetish. Not the worst or most disturbing thing to be sexually attracted to but it still made him uncomfortable with how Russia was looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

What he would give to be invisible again.

Matthew bit his lip when he realized he'd said that out loud. Russia just laughed.

"Toris, you may leave us."

Lithuania nodded he looked at Matthew patted him on the arm to show his support and then took his leave. Canada stared at the door the Lithuanian had disappeared through and wondered how far he could get before Russia caught up to him or his body failed. He'd never felt so weak.

"Tell me Matvey, do you want to die?" Matthew frowned and shook his head, "Didn't think so. Then that makes this easy. Surrender and offer yourself to me."

"After what you did..."

"Your still not holding onto that whole stabbing you in the side thing are you. That was weeks ago Matvey time to move on."

Canada was stunned. He said it like it meant nothing. Like him hunting down Matthew on the streets of Ontario and stabbing him was meaningless. Like starting the war and ending thousands of lives in a matter of weeks was...was him just playing some sort of childish game.

Either Russia was completely fucking insane or he was a bigger bastard than Matthew could ever imagine. Perhaps a bit of both.

"You..." Matthew clenched his hands into fists, "You think I'd..." He couldn't comprehend what Russia was suggesting.

Russia arched a pale blonde brow and leaned back in his arm chair folding his arms, "I am offering you the chance to join me Matvey. Be by my side-"

"As what?" Canada began to tremble, "Your slave! Your servant?!"

Russia only smiled, "As my lover."

Matthew's legs almost gave out. He grabbed onto Ivan's desk to stop from falling to the floor. Canada slowly pulled himself upright again. All the while feeling Russia's eyes follow his every move.

"Y-you've got to be fucking kidding me," He whispered. Russia leaned across his desk and pulled Matthew down by his tie. Their faces only centimetres apart.

"Matvey, is it really so hard to believe?" And with a tug of his tie Matthew's lips crashed onto Ivan's.

The Canadian froze. His mind started screaming and body started to shake. Russia's lips were soft and warm on his and had this happened before the war Matthew would have...

Russia's betrayal flashed through his mind. The wound on his side beginning to burn from leaning over. Matthew placed his hands on Russia's shoulders and pushed the older man away from him. Russia leaned back and looked more interested than angry at the Canadian's rejection. The smirk that formed on his lips is what set Matthew off. He raised his hand and slapped the Russian.

Ivan stood so fast his chair fell back and smashed to the ground. He placed a knee on the table leaned over and grabbed a fistful of the Canadian's hair.

"Matvey, does not understand!" Ivan pulled Canada closer and growled in his face, "Perhaps he should be punished."

Matthew glared hard at the Russian and placed his hands on his chest, "I don't understand! I could never understand why you would attack me, kill my people, kidnap me and then expect me to fall into your arms and fuck you like some cheap tramp."

"Well you are French."

Russia laughed before slamming Matthew's face down onto his desk. He giggled at the loud cry the Canadian gave and decided to do it again just for fun and ended up breaking Matthew's nose.

"Matvey you should learn your place," He brought the Canadian back to eye level so that both shades of violet would clash, "If your not careful you could get hurt."

Matthew gasped and let out a pained whine when Russia used his free hand to put pressure on his side.

"I am being very nice. I even gave you a choice~," Russia all but sang. He forced Matthew forward so that the Canadian was almost crouching on the desk before continuing, "And it doesn't matter to me whether you become one with me willingly or not. Because I could take you right now~"

Russia grabbed Matthew's leg and pulled it toward him causing the Canadian to fall onto his injured side. Ivan forced Canada onto his back and leaned over him.

"And you wouldn't be able to stop me~"

Matthew was laying flat on the desk with Ivan looming over him. He tried to sit up only to have Ivan pitch his side, right where his stitches were.

"Can't have you getting away Matvey. That's why I did it you know. I knew that you would fight so I gave myself a little advantage," His hand slipped under Matthew's shirt to trace his stomach and then graze over his bandages, "I used one of my old knifes. Hadn't even looked at it in years. Had to sharpen and clean it for hours till it shined," He let out a sigh and applied pressure to the wound, "And the poison is an old recipe from back in the day. I had it just lying around."

Matthew gave a huff and blinked to focus his vision. He was going to pass out, he could feel it and Ivan knew. The Russian smacked his lips and turned his head to the side as if puzzled.

It was right then that a bullet shot through the window behind Russia and passed where his head had been only a moment ago. He turned and whispered something Matthew couldn't hear before another bullet came soaring through the air again aimed for and dodged by Russia.

Canada blinked. He sat up slowly and stared out the window into the forest just outside the Russian's home. He looked at Russia who was reaching under his desk. Probably for a gun or a rifle of some sort to defend himself with. It was then that a plan struck Matthew. He looked at the window again and jumped off the desk. He ran the short distance looked at the ground below and threw himself through the window.

The glass hurt like a bitch and hitting the ground was worse but Matthew forced his body off the ground and started running. He could hear Russia shouting after him but didn't think the Russian would risk injury by following Matthew's descent.

He ran and ran till he saw a familiar face coming toward him. He almost starting crying at the sight of his brother. He slowed down for only a second and it lead to his undoing for as soon as his pace decreased an arm wrapped around his neck and jerked him back against a large chest.

Russia had followed him out the window.

America stopped short and aimed his pistol at the Russian.

"AL SHOOT HIM!" Canada screamed. Russia tightened his hold on Matthew's neck till he started to see grey spots. Matthew began to swear in every language he knew when the barrel of a gun was pressed to his cheek.

"You wont shoot him," America looked at the Russian calling his bluff.

The pressure on his cheek was lifted only for Ivan to pull the trigger and shot him in the foot and blow out his eardrum. Matthew couldnt hold back the scream that tore itself from his lungs. He struggled to escape the Russian's hold.

"Drop it," Matthew could make out despite his now damaged hearing. He mouthed 'no' but from the laugh that Ivan gave Matthew knew his twin had done as he was told. He could make out something else Ivan was saying about coming out. And soon England and France joined America's side, they too dropped their guns into the snow. Canada could make out their talking, bargaining. Russia was making demands.

"Alfred!" He fought and kicked, struggled. Ivan didn't even loosen his hold on Canada when he bit down on the bastards arm. He froze when he felt Russia run his tongue up his exposed throat to where he had the gun pressed up against his face. Fuck if this guy had a gun fetish...

"ALFRED!" Canada went mad despite the bullet in his foot kicking and trying to get the Russian off of him in any way. When he stopped to catch his breath Ivan snapped his neck.

France flinched at the loud crack and watched his son go limp in Russia's arms. His trigger finger twitched.

"Son of a bitch!" England had to stop America from trying to charge the Russian, "Let go of me Arthur. I cant fucking just stand by and watch him kill my brother."

"You don't help Matthew by getting injured here. Our plan failed. We have to retreat and hope that when Matthew wakes up he'll be alright," The American grit his teeth but nodded.

"If I wanted to kill Matvey, he would already be dead," Russia brushed some hair out of the now twitching Canadian's face.

It was France who spoke up, "We will come for you."

Russia couldn't tell whether or not that was directed at him or Canada. Not that he cared either way, it was an empty threat.

"Is it just you three or is are there more scattered in the trees?" Alfred glared at him and his hands twitched.

"Just us. We couldn't afford to bring too many," Russia nodded and threw Canada over his shoulder.

"I suggest you leave now. I'm much too busy with other errands to waste my time fighting you three. Oh, and before you get anymore ideas I even so much as smell fryer fat and our dear Matvey gets a few holes in his head."

Arthur nodded and tugged America back into the trees. France watched him before looking back at the Russian.

"You realize you aren't going to win. It doesn't matter how many you crush and place in chains they will never bow to you. Even if you win this war you will always have to be aware that someone is going to kill you in your sleep or plot against you the moment your back is turned."

"That might be true, but at I'll have at least a few years to enjoy myself." Ivan smirked at the look of disgust France gave him, "Control over the whole world and all its countries, how can I resist that much temptation?"

France shook his head and ran to catch up with the Brit and American. Ivan just watched him. He weighed the possibility of grabbing one of their guns chasing after them and shooting them all down... That would be too easy. No fun at all. So the Russian turned back and made his way back home he didn't even notice the Prussian who had his sights set on his head.

Prussia was ready to fire and blow the commies brains all over the snow when his ear speak began to hum with static.

"Prussia, stand down," England's voice drifted into his ear. The Brit sounded like someone had ran over his dog.

"I can end this right here!" Prussia shouted. Russia started and looked around. Prussia smiled and began to pull the trigger.

"Gilbert, I have a better idea!" France was speaking to him now, "You were able to stay hidden. You know Russia better than most, you know his methods."

"If your trying to keep me from shooting this asshole in the head change your tactics. Now."

"If you stay there you can keep your eye on Russia and Matthieu. You can keep us informed. If you shoot Russia now, you'll waste this opportunity. It wouldn't kill Russia at this point and you'd only anger him further. Stand down."

Prussia swore and lowered his sniper rifle, "I hope you know what your doing Francis."

* * *

Translation

прийти к финишу :: come in

(or its supposed to be. I used Google but putting it in other translators gives me a whole load of things...If there is any one who reads this story that has an understanding of Russian that can help me translate please message me that goes the same for anyone that might be able to beta read, one of the reasons the story took so long was because I went over it like six times and there are probably still spelling and grammar errors.)

Sorry for the wait. Longest chapter yet though.

THANK YOU FOR READING~


	4. Things Start To Get Messy

The Baltics were waiting for Russia to return. Ivan simply tossed Canada at Estonia and started to head to the basement.

"Take care of him till I'm back."

The three men all replied with whimpers and Latvia with some tears. As soon as the door to the basement slammed shut the three men all carried Canada to the dinning room where they laid him onto the table. Lithuania let his head go too soon however and it slammed onto the surface with a thwack. The Canadian gave a groan.

"He's awake!" Latvia almost screamed. Canada gave another groan.

"I hate when Russia does this. You two hold him down!" Lithuania placed his hands on Matthew's temples and with a count to three snapped his neck back into place.

The Canadian screamed and began to struggle. Latvia and Estonia tried to hold him down but he fought and managed to kick Estonia in the face. It was then that Lithuania covered Matthew's mouth and nose. The Canadian went wild. Lithuania kept apologizing for what he was doing but kept his hold. Matthew's movements eventually slowed to a stand still and his eyes fluttered shut. Toris apologized once again before letting him go. He checked Canada's breathing before moving to the other end of the table to look over his injuries.

Matthew was in bad shape. He had cuts and gashes all over his body, he would be terribly bruised and sore when he woke up due to his fall from the forth floor and from Russia breaking his neck, the bullet in his foot was going to be hell to take care off, as well his broken nose was getting blood all over his face and the white of his tux.

Estonia winced when he removed Canada's shoe, Ivan had been close to shooting one of his toes off. Latvia ran to go get some medical supplies while him and Lithuania began to undress the Canadian for the second time that day.

God did he hate seeing blood...still he'd seen far worse. He was just glad that at least for the moment he didn't have to sew anything back on. The Baltic trembled.

It was Belarus who brought the med kit to them instead of Latvia who was trailing behind her like a second shadow. She handed Estonia the kit and pulled up a chair. The three men shared a look but they continued.

Belarus just stared at Canada. At one point she got up and left only to return with a glass of water and some more gauze. Lithuania said nothing as he accepted them. He sat the water near Canada's head and helped Estonia to finish up patching the boy's foot. By the time Russia joined them Matthew was looking great, considering everything he'd gone through in the past few hours.

Toris stopped what he was doing when Russia walked in. He was drying his hands on a red stained cloth and was looking much too happy to be a comfort.

"Brother, are going to move Canada to the basement?" All three men flinched and Estonia cast Matthew a fearful glance. Ivan seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. Belarus looked confused but nodded none the less. Russia snapped his fingers and the Baltics stepped away from Matthew they waited till Ivan dismissed them to take their leave. Belarus stood from her chair and walked up to her brother. She took his face in her hands and leaned upwards frowning.

"Your bleeding," He slowly pushed her away and simply shrugged. Belarus looked back at Canada, sending him a hateful glare before following Toris out of the room.

Russia grabbed the chair his sister had been seated in and pulled it right to the table. He sat and watched Canada in his sleep. A sober expression on his face.

He slowly leaned forward and tucked some of Matthew's hair behind his ear.

"I missed you my little one..."

* * *

Prussia swore and hugged himself tighter.

Russia was so fucking cold at this time of year...well any time of year really.

"Damn it!" He kicked the nearest tree which earned him a ton of snow crashing onto his head, "Why couldn't Birdie have been kidnapped by Cuba?! At least that guys got some descent weather."

He huffed again shaking his head to try and get the snow off, to no avail. He began to jog in place to try and bring his body temperature up but it only made him tired. He slipped on a patch of ice and fell hard onto his back with a crash.

"FUCK!" He covered his mouth and groaned, "I hate this fucking country!"

He thrashed in the snow for a few moments before stopping suddenly. There was a car on its way. He jumped up and ran for cover just when the long limo pulled up to the Russian's home.

Prussia glared at the car and lifted his gun to look through the scope and get a better look at who was arriving. He had to stop himself from shooting the masked man who exited the car.

"That fucking paedophiles here. Shit and China too," The Asian man exited the car and looked at his soundings with a cold stare. Prussia was about to lower his gun when he saw more moment. He leaned forward, "There's no way..."

That tailored jacket with homemade repairs. He knew that jacket well which meant... His mouth fell open and he just stared blankly as Austria took his place beside the two taller men. He was glaring at everything and everyone and kept crossing his arms and pouting. It would have been cute if he wasn't standing beside his supposed to be enemies.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Prussia mused aloud he gasped and ducked when China's head snapped to his general direction. Did the Asian have super hearing?! Oh dear god he hoped not. He laid flat in the snow until he heard the limo's door be slammed shut and even then he was hesitant to move. He slowly crouched and lifted his gun again just to watch Turkey walk briskly into Russia's home, he was followed by Austria, and then finally China stood in the door way. The brunette looked back his brows frowned and his lips in a tight line. Prussia ducked again only to slip and land painfully on his arm.

"Ffff-" He slapped a hand to cover his mouth. He heard the door be slammed shut and relaxed into the snow. His arm was numb and now he was twice as cold.

He fucking hated winter.

* * *

Austria was a nervous wreck though he tried to keep his outside appearance cold and unfeeling. He kept biting his nails the whole drive to Russia's home, a horrible habit he thought he'd grown out of centuries ago. He kept glancing at Turkey and China who had sat across from him. Turkey had kept a hand on his knife the whole time as well not helping Austria's frazzled mood.

"You need to relax," The mask man had taunted leaning forward, "You made the right choice."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," Austria snapped crossing one leg over the other with a huff, "I wouldn't even be here if my boss wasn't a coward."

China rolled his eyes and glared out the window. Turkey just smiled and laughed.

"Your the coward," Austria almost launched himself at the Turk but the knife pressed to his gut stopped him halfway, "Sit back down. Yeah, that's it. Good boy."

"Both of you need to grow up," China muttered under his breath. Turkey glared at him.

Austria began to chew his nails again. He was starting to draw blood.

_Ludwig...Gilbert, Elizaveta please forgive me..._

The Austrian let out a gasp when Turkey placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're here."

"Don't touch me!" The masked man shook his head and exited the car. China shot him a look before going after him. The Austrian tried to calm himself and stepped into the cold. He rubbed his arms to try and get warm, "Let's just get this over with."

"Stop. I think I heard something," China grabbed Austria's arm, "It sounded human."

"I'm sure it was just one of the spirits that follow Russia around. Let's hurry up and get away form this damn cold," Turkey began toward the door. Austria glared at his back before looking at the trees for a moment. He sighed and followed the Turk.

The Russian's home was warmer than outside but just barely. Austria cursed winter and glared at Lithuania as he came bolting down the hall.

"Oh, Mr. Turkey Mr. China." He froze when he took notice of Austria, "Mr. Austria..." He blinked and frowned, "Russia is in the dinning room."

China pushed past him and walked as if he knew the way. Austria followed after and mumbled to himself when Turkey grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything rash,"The Turk whispered into his ear, "Or you'll end up Russia's little play thing."

Austria shrugged him off with a glare and hissed at him to back off. They entered the dinning room to see Russia hovering over an unconscious Canada. The Russian flinched back when China coughed in his fist. He spun around with a glare.

"What are you doing here!" He stood straight and glanced back at Canada. Austria felt pity for the poor soul.

"We called. No one answered," Turkey walked forward and looked Canada over, "Looks like he went through hell and back."

"He's fine. Just jumped out a window and fell four stories," Austria blinked and stared at Canada in amazement and horror, "Austria, you graced us with your presence?"

"Not my choice but yes," He glared at the Russian over the brim of his glasses, "My boss thinks its best for me and my people to join the winning side."

Russia laughed and extended his arm, "Then we are comrades from now on. Pleasure to have you on our side Austria we become the best of friends, da?"

Austria shook his hand but said nothing. Turkey patted him on the back and flashed his a smile.

"Russia, do you want to start the second part of out plan?" China was staring at Canada.

"Ah! I'd forgotten about that. Da, let it begin. Turkey you remember the plan don't you?"

"Yep. Going after the one place that hurts a country the most, his heart. Austria can come with me to nab the twins," He slapped Austria on the back.

"What twins?" He snapped moving away from Turkey.

"You'll see. Hey, Russ aren't you going to offer your guests some drinks!" Russia smiled and called for Lithuania who began stumbling into the room.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Go take Turkey and the others to go get something to drink. I'll join you in a moment," He turned back to Canada.

Austria wanted to protest but Turkey grabbed his arm and lead him forward, "Forget about Canada your on our side now."

Austria looked down and allowed himself to be dragged away.

By the time they were back in the limo he was smashed and trying not to pass out. Turkey laughed at him and China just went back to glaring out the window.

These were the man that had left the world in shambles.

* * *

Canada slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He blinked and groaned when the pain hit him. He gasped and tried to rub his eyes the action sending waves of fresh pain through him. He let out a shuddered breath and slowly sat up. He was in the dinning room. He blinked and looked down at his bare but bandaged chest.

"Good morning Matvey."

Canada froze and slowly turned to look at Russia who was sitting beside him. _Why didn't I notice him?_

"How are you feeling?" Russia cupped his cheek and leaned in close. Matthew blinked in confusion before glaring at the Russian.

"Why do you care?" Matthew looked down at the bandages on his arms, "Your the one who put me in the state to begin with."

Russia was silent for a moment before laughing softly. He pulled away and just stared at Canada, "I care because you belong to me Matvey and I don't want my toys breaking before I've had my fun."

And with that Russia stood and went to leave the room. Canada looked up at him and blurted.

"You promised to protect me," He covered his mouth and blushed. Russia stopped and looked back at him and smiled sadly.

"Things change little one," Canada looked back down at his hands and swore at himself when he realized he was crying.

"Don't be stupid Matthew," he scolded himself, "Its impossible for you to be happy. You were stupid to think Russia of all nations could change that..."

He wiped away his tears and got off of the dinning table. His legs were sore but he could stand and move on his own if he went at a slow pace. He felt a chill run down his spine and turned to glared at Belarus. She was watching him from the doorway like earlier, only she looked a bit miffed. He looked away from her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come to kick me while I'm down?" He almost whispered. She must have heard him because she was next to him in a second.

"Brother is upset," He raised an eyebrow, "You must have said something to unsettle him. What did you say?"

Matthew shrugged and turned away from the female nation. She grabbed onto his arm, keeping him in place.

"What's so special about **you**?" Canada looked back at her and paled at the expression on her face, "Why is he so obsessed with** you**. China I can understand. America and Lithuania I can understand but not you. He never once showed interest in you before the war so what did you do to set my brother off?"

Canada glared at her and tried to pull his arm away, her grip only tightened.

"I don't know," He bit his lip before continuing, "I don't know why Ivan's doing this."

Belarus met his eyes and Canada regretted everything in that moment for her hand was on his throat the next moment, "**Do not**, use his human name. You are not worthy of my brother's affection!" And with that she turned her back to him and stomped out of the room. Canada rubbed at his neck and huffed.

"If this is how your brother shows affection I'd hate to see what he does whens he's pissed."

She gave him a cold look over her shoulder, "Your going to find out soon enough."

He flipped her off and with that she just left. Matthew sighed and leaned against the nearest wall for support, "Why did he pick me?"

His question was left unanswered as he made his way out of the dinning room to find Latvia waiting for him. The shorter nation smiled at him and offered to take Matthew to his room. Matthew stopped for a moment when something reached his ears.

"Who's that?" He asked aloud.

"Oh Mr. Russia has company at the moment. Here, your room is this way."

The Canadian sighed and followed the Baltic down the hall.

In his mind he replayed every conversation he had ever had with Russia looking for some kind of trigger. He was always polite to the other, always tried to be friendly and even had trusted the Russian at one point. He thought they were friends maybe even becoming more when suddenly Alfred had declared war on North Korea and some of the Arabic countries. France and Britain joined America's side along with some others and after Canada's government talked about the issue he took his place along side his family. Russia had followed him soon after. It made Matthew sick to think that everything they shared at the beginning of the war was just all a lie. Russia was never really his ally or friend just an enemy waiting to stab him in the back.

He glared at his feet. Oh how foolish he'd been to think that Russia wouldn't take advantage of him. All the while encouraging him to spread his troops out thin.

"Your father needs help, da? Why not send another squad to aid him." He'd tell Canada. When Matthew hesitated he'd promised to look after his country while he was over seas. He'd said he would send his men there to watch over things until he returned. He realized now it was all a trick. Get him to send his soldiers across the world, leaving him without a defence in his home. Son of a bitch was planning it all from the start. Matthew was so in thought that he bumped into Latvia who began to apologize at once. The shorter nation opened the door to what he assumed was his new cell. He apologized again. Canada waved him off and stepped into his room. He didn't notice the look Latvia shot him.

"Just call if you need anything," He went to leave but Canada held his hand up. Latvia blinked and titled his head to the side, "Do you need something Mattie?"

He was a bit thrown off but then remembered they were all friends now, "Iv-...Russia I mean...is he as bad as everyone says?"

Latvia looked away and suddenly had tears in his eyes, "He is much worse...I..." He sighed and looked at Canada, "I pity you Matthew...You have a rough time ahead of you..."

Canada frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your a virgin aren't you?" Canada blushed and stammered, "I don't want to scare you Mattie but... Russia's unstable and he's got his eyes set on you. It's really only a matter of time..."

Canada nodded and turned away, "I'd like to be alone now please Raivis..."

"Of course...I'm sorry Mattie."

Matthew waited until the door was closed to fall onto the bed. He slowly touched at where the stab wound on his hip was and bit back tears.

* * *

"You son of a bitch."

Russia looked up at him and smiled, "I've been waiting for you Matvey."

Canada stood and held up his gun pointing it straight at Russia's head. His nose was broken and his head felt like it was about to explode. Russia just smiled and took a step towards him. Canada glared and took a step back. One of his soldiers was screaming at him to run but he couldn't move. He was frozen in place. Russia was in front of him now and was holding on barrel of his rifle. Canada blinked and looked into violet eyes. He let out a snarl and fired the rifle, the bullet grazed Russia's cheek but he seemed unfazed. The gun was torn from his hands and thrown to the ground leaving Matthew defenceless.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," He smiled and laid a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. Matthew was silent, "You were fast. I didn't even have time to kill your boss."

Matthew glared at him. Russia continued, "Now that you are here we can become one and not have to worry about any interruptions~"

Canada looked over his shoulder to see all the soldiers he had brought with him either captured or killed by Russia's men. He closed his eyes and grabbed the Russian's scarf. Ivan smiled and allowed himself to be dragged down to be eye to eye with Canada who had a fire in his alchemist eyes.

"I will never become one with you Ivan. Never."

The older country only smiled. Canada gasped and tightened his grip in Ivan's scarf. Russia smirked and held up a blood stained knife in his other hand. Matthew stumbled back and put a hand on his side when he brought it back to his face it was covered in his blood.

When did he?

"Matvey should not let his guard down, da." Matthew squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as pain shot through his body and pierced his heart, "Canada will become one now."

Matthew shook his head and with one glance at his enemies face he turned and ran. He heard Russia swear and chase after him but it only caused him to run faster. He ran till his lung and throat burned and he started to become faint, Russia was still keeping a steady pace behind him though. He turned a sharp corner and ducked into a nearby alley. He held his breath when Russia passed his hiding spot expecting Ivan to turn and see him clear as day. But the other winter nation kept running forward with a determined look on his face never once looking back to where Canada was standing out of breath and pressing his hands to his side.

Matthew slid down the brick wall and stayed where he was. He groaned when he heard shouting in what he only assumed was Russian, it was hard to concentrate with the pain in his side. He shaking got back on his feet and walked deeper into the alley. He had little warning before a bomb was dropped and the building he was leaning against collapsed on top of him, knocking him out.

He'd awoken to England screaming his name and trying to dig him out. Once he was free and in the Englishman's arms he'd been told that Russia was still searching for him and that one of England's plants had told him of what had happened. Canada didn't bother to ask how England had even found him, considering that most of the time he was invisible to his father. It was when England had looked at his side and started to cry that Canada became scared. England then told him of the state his country was in. Most of Canada was under the enemies control and when Russia attacked Canada directly many of his soldiers had just up and lost the will to fight. They had surrendered and Russia didn't take prisoners.

England told him that under the mass confusion of his disappearance and Russia's betrayal the large nation had captured and conquered many surrounding countries. Matthew was in shock and asked how long he had been gone. England told his five days when for Canada it had only been one.

"You were buried alive for four whole days Matthew."

They had, to Canada's bitter reluctance, left the country's home and ended up in America. Said nation had been there at his side in no less then four hours of hearing about the attack. France came two days later once word reached him. By then Canada had fallen ill. The situation at his home had worsened and him felt all strength leave him a few days of his encounter with Russia. Time passed and as he lost more and more of his land to the invaders it became too much for him to handle. When America had retrieved Kuma from his house in Ottawa he'd been near tears at the sight of his pet. Soon Kuma fell ill as well.

Canada had began to lose hope when America had announced that Russia had requested a video conference. Canada and the others had been shocked to see that not only Russia but Turkey China and Korea on the screen. Russia had started the call with a rather unsettling statement.

"This war was really my idea you see."

America had demanded to know what he meant by that. Russia appeared annoyed but answered anyway, "I wanted my family back. So I started the war. While you fought Korea and China and the others I got intelligence on you. I even was able to influence my sunflower to leave himself completely open to my attack. Isn't that right Matvey?"

Canada didn't answer nor did he even bother to explain to his now frantic brother what his relationship with Russia was. He'd only glared at the screen where the Russian stared back through the camera, smile ever present on his face.

"I insist that you offer Canada to me as a peace offering. After I have him we can begin to talk about negotiating and terms. I can promise nothing but it may help your chances of ending this war."

Canada had frowned and looked at the others around him. His papa looked enraged his father insulted and his brother well...

"I'd rather become a communist then to sell out my own brother."

Russia had only smiled, "Then Amerika. Let the real war begin, da. I will crush you and your capitalism and I will claim your brother as my own."

America had only just crossed his arms and sneered at the screen, "I'm the hero. I'll stop you before you hurt anyone else."

"I look forward to it Amerika. About time we settle our old grudge, da?" Russia had laughed then, "Your foolishness will cost you your life. Do Svidanya."

And the link went out. America had turned to Canada and just glared at him, "Why did he call you sunflower?"

Canada shrugged. America frowned and took his hand.

"I wont let him hurt you, okay Mattie. I promise."

Canada looked down at their hands and sighed, "The last person who made a promise to me just declared war on my family..."

America frowned and looked away, "Well then I swear to you that I'll stop him."

* * *

Italy and Romano were on their way back home. Italy was going on about pasta and world peace while Romano just grumbled to himself about damn wars and damn Spaniard. Their drive sighed and didn't notice the flash of green among the grey horizon.

"Sirs would you like me to contact your boss?" Romano hissed out a no while Italy ignored him completely. The human shook his head and continued to drive.

"This is all Spain's fault," Romano kicked the seat in front of him, "If the bastard would drop the whole damn neutral act and just help us out we wouldn't have to rely on that damn German to come send us help."

"But Lovi, Germany means well. He's our friend," Italy smiled and hugged his brother.

"Germany's not my friend and get off me!" Romano pushed his brother away with a grunt.

He opened his mouth to cuss when an explosion shook the car. The older of the twins gasped and pulled the younger close. He held his breath as another explosion went off this time rocking the two nations to the side of the vehicle. Italy let out a shriek when his brother pulled him down of the seat. The two froze when bullets pierced through all sides tearing through the car and their human driver. Romano held Italy close and began to whimper.

After what felt like hours the shooting stopped. Italy slowly sat up and glanced at the now open window. He saw a flash of green before something was thrown at him. He caught it and gave a cheer of triumph while his brother let out a shriek.

"You idiot!" Romano grabbed the grenade and went to throw it when it went off.

Turkey laughed as the brothers car flipped onto its side. He put his gun back in its hostler and singled his men to stand down. He made his way to the wreckage just in time to witness Romano trying to drag himself out of the totalled car. He had burn marks on half of his face and was coughing up blood when the Turk stood before him.

The Italian froze and glared up at the masked man, "Bastardo!" Turkey kicked him swiftly in the face, "Ah! Damn it."

Romano held onto his now broken nose and spit at the Turks shoes. Turkey just laughed and knelled down to grab at the Italian's hair. He pulled Romano out from under the car and smiled as more damage was revealed on the Italian's lower body.

Romano hissed in pain and panted for breath when he was finally free he looked at the car. He reached out, "F-Feli!"

Turkey dragged him away while his men tried to flip the car back over. It was then that Romano caught a glimpse of Austria who was just standing off to the side and was staring at the car in horror. He spit out a mouthful of blood and glared hard at the Austrian.

"TRAITOR!" He screamed and fought against Turkey's hold, "YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

Austria frowned and turned away hand clenching the front of his shirt. Romano continued to curse the Austrian when his brother's cries stopped him.

"FELI! LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Turkey's men pulled a half unconscious Italy out of the car who looked worse than Romano. Most of his body was burnt and a steady stream of blood was running from his lips.

"L-Lovi!" Italy cried reaching out. Romano let out a sob and struggled to reach for his brother but Turkey tightened his hold on his waist keeping him back.

Turkey covered his mouth with a cloth and it only took Romano a moment to realize it was chloroform before he began to panic. But it was too late he had inhaled it and was already starting to get tired and limp in the Turk's arms. It was with one last glare at Austria that his eyes fluttered shut and he was embraced by simple painless sleep.

Turkey stood and dragged the unconscious Italian toward the truck they had arrived in. He threw the boy in the back and had a strange feeling of deja vu. He laughed it off when his men threw Italy in with his brother. They both looked so pathetic.

Austria was in the passenger seat when Turkey entered the Truck. He had a pale and cold expression on his face.

"They wouldn't have put up a fight...You didn't need to hurt them," Austria bit his bottom lip and stared out the window while Turkey started up the vehicle. The Turk shrugged and chuckled.

"They wouldn't have been any fun now would it?"

* * *

Thank you for reading and to those of you who reviewed.

This chapter was supposed to be longer buuuut...um...well okay so...I had something really adult planned for this chapter and it includes the italy bros but I tried writing it and it was stale and well just plain bad because I didn't really want to hurt them because I love them so much... Sooo I'll have to write it in the next chapter instead and just suck it up.

Also I didn't edit this one as much because I wanted to get it out sooner so there's probably a lot of spelling or grammar errors but whatev e_e

Oh and one last thing, I know its not M worthy yet but wait I have lots in store. So thanks for being patient with me and this story.

Again thank you for reading~


	5. Who can you trust?

Italy was the first to wake up. The truck went over a large bump and he hit his head. He'd gasped and sat up despite his wounds. It's only when he started to really wake up that he felt any sort of pain.

Most of his face, upper body, and his whole left arm were covered in burns from the grenade. All of those areas were sore and throbbing and when he touched his cheek his hand came back covered in blood. He would heal, but it would take time and time wasn't on his side at the moment.

He examined his brother who looked a little better than him, besides the blood poring down his face. Italy coughed and stained his already dirtied military outfit with specks of blood. It hurt to even breath. He leaned back and laid still, ignoring the bumps and turns of the truck and focused on his twin. Romano was facing him and he was wincing in pain in his sleep. He tried to shake his brother awake but it took too much effort and hurt his arm too much.

He sighed and looked at his hands. He honestly had no idea what to do or what to even think about the whole situation. All he knew was that they were at war when Russia attacked some guy named Canada and then suddenly Germany was telling him he needed to go home and protect his boarders. He'd just smiled and nodded while spacing out.

Romano gave a groan and slowly opened his eyes he let out a shriek when he saw his brother. Italy frowned and didn't speak until Romano had calmed down some.

"Hey Lovi..."

"YOUR FACE!" His twin screamed eyes wide. Italy reached up and touched his cheek again.

"It isnt that bad is it?" He gasped in pain and Romano grabbed his wrist.

"Dont touch it idiot! It's all swollen and bleeding puss," Italy frowned and shrugged. Romano blinked and rolled onto his back.

"It's okay it'll heal. I once had a grenade blow up in my mouth and I was fine," Romano stared at him with a confused look before shaking his head.

There was silence for a bit as the two listened. Romano heard what sounded let humans yelling and the truck came to a halt. There was a few moments of peace for the brothers before there was a gunshot, which made both Italians flinch, and the truck took off again. Romano hit his head against the side of the truck at the sudden acceleration and cursed.

"Where are those bastards taking us!" He shouted and slowly sat up. He crawled forward and banged on a blackout window. There was a screech of rusted metal moving and a small amount of light burst in through the now open window. Romano winced and tried to focus his eyes.

"Please lay down Romano, we don't know when we'll have to stop again," It was Austria. Romano growled and cursed that his arm couldnt fit through the tiny window. Then he could maybe strangle the traitor.

"Fuck you!" Then was a laugh from Turkey and a butch of hushed whispers before Austria spoke again.

"Lovino I-"

"DONT FUCKING USE MY NAME!" Romano screamed. Italy flinched behind him, "You fucking traitor! You have no right to use my name! LET US OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Turkey laughed again and suddenly the truck came to a stop. Romano was thrown forward and his head smashed against the metal interior of the truck. He swore and bit back tears.

"...Romano it wasn't my choice," Austria sounded on edge. The truck started driving again.

"FUCK YOU! We all have a choice ass hole! You choose them! You choose to betray us! You didn't have to help the fucker by hurting me or Feli!"

"Romano my aim was never to hurt you! I jus-" the little window was slammed shut. Romano cursed and beat on it but there was no response. He sighed in defeat and he realized something. What did they have to offer? What did attacking them gain? Why were they targeted? What did this mean?

"What the fuck are they going to do to us?"

* * *

America was at home drinking and watching TV. His boss had demanded that he take some off time and rest. But Alfred couldn't sleep so here he was. The only thing on was the news and that sucked. Only made him depressed.

The woman on the screen looked pale and stared blankly at the camera, "It was almost a month ago that the Russian troops launched a full scale attack on Canada," She blinked and frowned, "And the country is on the brink of complete collapse. It's military has all but been crushed by the Russian's and the Prime Minister has gone into hiding leaving the country in chaos. People, both soldiers and civilians have surrendered only to be executed in the streets. It is said that even children were..." The reporter's head snapped to the left, "...We have to leave!"

There were muffled words before a shot went off and shouting started. America blinked at what he knew was Russian came through his speakers and hit him. He leaned forward as the camera shook and was dropped onto its side. You could make out the reporter being smashed against the wall till her skull caved in and she collapsed to the ground. There was more shouting and a man, the cameraman no doubt ran to her body and starting screaming at the Russians that surrounded him. A pistol was put to his temple and with a curse at the Russians his brains splattered onto the floor.

America was horrified and watched as one of the Russian's turned and picked up the camera. He smiled and waved before the screen went dead. And suddenly it cut back to the main reporters in the studio. The woman was on the verge of tears and her co host turned and threw up behind the desk. The woman shakily looked at the camera and whispered.

"We'll be back in a few moments. Sorry for the inconvenience."

And the feed cut out to a test pattern. America was stunned. He drowned his beer and turned off the TV and sat in silence. He shook his head and jumped when there was a knock at the door. He glanced down at his bare chest and shrugged throwing open the front door.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, "Sweden?"

"Yeah...Can I come in?" America blinked and nodded stepping aside. The Nordic country walked past him into the house and glanced back at the American who was only clad in a pair of jeans. America closed the door and awkwardly stared at the other man.

"Um...Want something to drink?" Sweden gave a brief nod and America went to the kitchen he grabbed two beer bottles. He took his time and listened. It sounded like Sweden was in the living room. America's eyes narrowed and he slowly walked into the room.

He easily ducked the knife thrown at his head and threw one of the beers. The beer hit the wall beside Sweden and the Nordic swore and pulled out another knife from his boot. He ran forward and America held back a shout when the knife was slashed across his bare chest. He punched Sweden square in the jaw and the man was taken aback by the Americans strength and that gave America the chance to round house kick him. The Swede gasped and fell to his knees where America put him in a choker hold. The Nordic cut and stabbed at the American's arms but Alfred didn't budge until Sweden had passed out from lack of oxygen.

He swore and searched through the Nordic's clothing and found another knife, a wallet with only a picture of Finland inside of it and a cell phone. America checked the contacts and frowned at the Swedish text. He chose the first number and put it too his ear. It rang four times before there was an answer.

"Sweden is the job done already?" America's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, "I thought America would at least fight back. Good work, when can I expect to be seeing you?"

"Go to hell Russia!" He screamed. There was a pause.

"...Hello Alfred. Did you kill him?"

America was shocked for a moment, "No! Listen don't you dare touch Ma-"

"If you don't kill him, I will. He's failed me, do what you wish with him. He is no longer of any use to us."

"RUSSIA IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER I'LL-"

The phone was hung up and a beeping sounded in America's ear. He let out a startled yelp when the phone exploded. He collapsed beside Sweden and groaned.

* * *

_Matthew sat by himself reading by the window. Life and noise buzzed around him but he ignored it in favour of his story. _

"_What are you reading?" Matthew gasped and looked up to see Russia smiling down at him. He blinked in confusion and looked around him. Russia's smile grew. Matthew pointed at himself and Russia nodded._

"_I-It's a story about a boy who wonders into another world and becomes a king," Russia pulled up a chair and looked over Matthew's shoulder to glance over the book, "W-Would you like to read it?"_

_Russia nodded. Matthew went to hand it too him but Russia stopped him, "Nyet. I have not read English in some time. I am rusty. Can you read it too me Matvey?"_

_Matthew opened his mouth but couldnt find his voice. He blushed and smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah okay."_

_He asked if Russia wanted him to start from the beginning and after a short back and forth of "it's fine" Matthew started from the beginning. Russia sat beside him and simply listened, once in a while he would comment and Canada and him would chat for a moment before going back to the story._

_They were half way through the book when they were interrupted._

"_Since it seems that no work will be done today, this weeks meeting is cancelled until further notice!" Germany shouted. There was a few more minutes of total chaos before the nations in the room started to scatter. Canada and Russia didn't move and went back to their story. They sat there until a human came into the room and addressed them._

"_Excuse me," The nations looked up, "I need to lock up this room for the night. If you could please leave or move to another room in the hotel."_

_Canada blinked, "For the night?" _

_He looked out the window and was surprised that the sky was dark and the life of the city slowing down for the evening. When he looked back at Russia the older man seemed to be deep in thought. Russia slowly looked at him and smiled._

"_We continue later, da."_

_Matthew beamed, "Yeah."_

_They stood and Canada offered his hand, he was surprised when instead Russia gave him a hug. He hugged back briefly and with a wave and a good night they departed. Matthew had ran full speed to his hotel room and fumbled with the key card. His cheeks were flushed and he was so in thought he didn't notice the person walking towards him until they tapped his shoulder. Matthew flinched and turned quickly to stare at North Korea. _

"_C-Can I help you?"_

_The Asian man just looked at him for a moment and frowned shaking his head and muttering to himself. He continued down the hall and Canada blinked watching the man take the elevator before he finally was able to open the door to his room. _

_He frowned and looked over everything. Had he left his bag on the bed? He was sure that his coat had been on the other side of the room. Was that his locked suitcase in the bathroom?_

_Matthew frowned and he felt a pain in his stomach. _

_Something was wrong..._

Matthew sat curled into himself, on the bed. He played the scene and frowned at how stupid he had been to just shrug off all three of the warnings. Russia being so nice, North Korea taking notice of him even for a moment, and the fact that someone had been searching his room. He rubbed at his temple and tried to remember more.

* * *

France had just returned to his home in Paris when he got the call. They were losing ground in the battle in Greece. The nation himself had gone missing shortly after the war started and his government and military just crumbled without his presence. In the call he received from Britain he was told that one of the Brits spies had information about the Greek. England explained that his spy had gotten into Turkey's home undercover as a maid. His spy had been snooping when she had come across Greece in Turkey's bedroom. France didn't ask why he was there, he could guess. The maid had tried to help him but he'd refused and instead the Greek had told her all the plans and strategies that he had over heard when Turkey thought he was a sleep. He demanded that she get news of the plans to his allies at once because-

"Francis?" England's voice called out from the phone. There was no answer, "Francis! Are you listening to me?! There's some sort of plan to use our greatest weaknesses against us, I think that might mean tha-"

At his parliament building England stared at his phone in a mix of shock and horror when the line went dead. He screamed at it until his boss had ripped it from his hands. England was pale and trembling. He kept looking at the phone like it was going to ring again, but he knew it wouldn't.

Flying mint bunny flied around him and tried to cheer him up. He ignored the creature and sank into his sit. He was numb and on the verge of tears.

"Please be alright you damn bloody frog..." He whispered softly. He waited with his boss until the human grew impatient and left with a rant. England didn't even blink until the phone rang again. He picked it up in flash.

"Francis?!"

"My nation, there's been an attack!" He frowned. He opened his mouth to speak when his cell rang. He flipped it open and put it to his other ear.

"Francis?"

"England sir, America's demanding to speak with you. Its of the up most importance!" He blinked in confusion and the second phone rang, the one used only by his boss. He picked it up and hesitantly answered it.

"Arthur, you need to come downstairs this instant," His boss never used his human name, not even in private.

He became miffed and looked at all three phones when his personal cell rang. He gasped and pressed the call button and pressed it too his ear.

"...Francis?"

"Nyet, I would like to speak to you England," The Brits heart stopped, "About my brother..."

* * *

Hey been a while.

So, long story short I was gone for so long because my depression got really bad and I went into crisis. I was pulled from classes due to bullying after skipping about two months of school because of said bullying. I'm seeing a shrink now though and I'm dealing with pressing charges against someone that hurt me when I was little. Sooo I am doing better and I'm getting a lot of support from my friends and family when my issues came to light.

I went to pride and kissed my first girl ever which was a big deal for me and turned 17 while ago.

I'm sorry for such a long wait on this story but going through my files I found that I had written two chapters and before school ended I wrote another. So to make up for my huge absence you guys get three chapters.

Gonna be honest though these have little to no editing what so ever so I'm sorry if there's anything wrong.

Thank you for reading as always and thank you for being so patient I'll try to get the newest chapter out soon.


	6. No Backing Down

France was only dropping by his home in Paris briefly to grab a few things. Then he'd be on a flight to London. He had been talking to England on the phone about Greece and the enemies plans. He knew as soon as he opened the door that something was wrong. His blue eyes shot down to stare at the mess at his feet. It appeared as though someone had tripped over his collection of shoes and boots and then they had tried to put them back the way they were...France did not organize his things by colour and make though. It appeared someone with OCD had broken into his home. How strange...

France took the phone away from his ear and pressed it to his neck to muffle the brit's voice that was still going on.

"Ello?" He called. There was no answer but the bells in his head were going off and there was a voice screaming at him to run. He ignored it and stepped into his home, "If your looking for money you will find none here."

Still no reply. France decided to leave the door open and took a few steps forward. The door closed behind him. He jumped and turned on his heel eyes wide, "Germany?!"

Ice blue eyes narrowed and France was hit so hard he heard his own skull crack. He fell onto his rear and looked up at the towering German, his phone lost several feet away and now forgotten. The questions and shock were clear on France's now bruised face.

"I'm sorry..." Germany's boot connected with his chests sending him onto his back. The Frenchman gave a grunt and reached for the pistol on his hip. Germany was quicker and stomped on his wrist breaking it.

France glared hatefully at the German and spit on his boots. Germany winced at that alone.

"Traitor! Imbecile!" France screamed. Germany gave him a pained look, "NAZI!"

His lips twitched and he bent down and grabbed France by his golden hair, "He's got Italy."

France bared his teeth and seethed with anger, "And he's got my son! I didn't betray us to that bastard. Coward! Italia would never condone this!"

Germany looked so conflicted at that moment that France almost lost the will to even glare at him, almost, "Let me go Germany. You don't have to become his puppet. You don't have to make another mistake. Think of what you owe me for the past wars. Think of what you lost the last time you fought on the wrong side. Gilbert would never let you do this...You've attacked me before and we both know what happened after ward. Don't do this. Please. This is what he wants! For you too divide us! We can get Canada and Italy back! But not if you do this."

Germany ran a hand through his slicked hair, freeing some of the pale strands. His hands shook and he let France go. He was paler than normal and kept glancing at his watch, "France...Gilbert, he..."

"He lost his country because of the war. He's nothing now. We both know what happened to him, how it was particularly your fault and we both know what Russia did to him. He might not have anything against hurting me, the second world war proves that but I know that if it were to help aid Russia he would disown you. Even if it meant fading completely. He hates Russia more than he pities me. Do not do this."

"...Your buying time," Germany stood and looked at his watch again, "I realize what doing this means France. I know what I have to lose. But Russia has already hurt Feli... and if I don't deliver you too him... he'll..."

"Rape him?" France offered bitterly. Germany stared at him, "You think I don't realize that if he hasn't already he will conquer my son. And pray tell Germany what will happen if he does not keep his word, hm? You did stab him, literally, in the back. I'm sure he's jumping with joy at just the thought of causing you great pain. So let's say that you deliver me like a good little wretch and that Russia does keep his word. So you get back a half broken Italy and condemn me and my people to slaughter. You might as well have that damn swastika on your sleeve again. Selfish rat!"

"I'm not like that anymore! This is different!" Germany was becoming frantic. France sneered and sat up bringing his injured wrist to his chest.

"Oh I'm sure it is! Your betraying us and our cause to help that damn Russian bastard! All of us have lost someone now but we've all kept our loyalties and been faithful. We promised to stop Russia. All of us, the moment he showed his true colours in this war. Now, are we going to have to invade your capital, burn down your country and butcher your government officials again or are you going to stay true!" Germany grabbed something from inside his coat while France was ranting. Turned out to be a black bag that he quickly put on the now raving mad Frenchman's head. He apologized again as he lifted France up and threw him over his shoulder. The insults, though muffled, stabbed at his heart again and again.

He only had to remember Italy's voice on the phone and he could find the strength in placing France in the passenger side of his car and driving off toward the airport where France's private flight was waiting. He unbagged France and took out his pistol, he grabbed the Frenchman's arm and pulled him across both seats and out the drivers car door. He stood and placed the pistol firmly against France's temple. They walked into the building and firing a shot at the roof Germany was able to clear the path. He shot two security guards before making it onto France's private plane. He threw the Frenchman into one of the plush chairs before hitting his upside the head with the gun. France was out like a light. Germany made his way into the cockpit and shot the pilot and co pilot before taking the controls himself. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

America staggered to his feet and went to grab his land line phone when something, or rather someone, grabbed his ankle and tugged him down. He fell onto his knee and cursed loudly. His attacker swore back and glared at him through cracked glasses. America turned and punched the other until blood coated his knuckles and the other pulled back hands covering his face and hissing loudly. The American got back to his feet and put some distance between them and pulled out his phone with shaking hands.

Sweden glared at him and readjusted his glasses to sit properly on the bridge of his nose. America began to dial the one number he knew by heart and glared back. Sweden glanced at his phone and ran at him knife slashing at America's bare chest. He gasped at the pain and brought his knee up to connect with Sweden's gut. The Swede growled and doubled over, America brought his elbow up before bringing it down on Sweden's neck. He kicked the Nordic's legs and stepped on the small of his back.

"Move and I break your spine."

Sweden stared at him blankly and let his grip on the knife go. America kicked the damn thing away but kept his feet firmly on the others back and brought his phone to his ear.

"I need to speak to Arthur Kirkland immediately...Alfred F. Jones...I'm his son! I don't care if he's busy!...Fine, the United States of America demands to speak to Great Britain. That's right I'm pulling rank now put him on the phone right fucking now," He glared at Sweden and put pressure on his heel. The grunt he got was enough to make him smirk.

There was silence for a bit before his former guardians voice finally flew into his ear, "H-hello?"

"Artie it's me you wont believe what just happened!" He couldnt help but smile and sound like his usual self again.

"A-Alfred...Are you okay?" He frowned because England sounded...scared?

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen I just got attacked by Sweden, in my own home no less," Said Sweden gave a loud grunt. America gave him a warning look.

"Sweden?! ...Him too?" Alfred blinked.

"What do you mean him too? Arthur you okay? What happened?" Sweden closed his eyes and looked almost pained. America sneered and felt his chest tighten.

"I wasn't attacked Alfred...France was. You don't know?" England sounded like he was crying. The pain in America's chest doubled.

"No...I've been fighting this dick. What happened?" There was a long silence for what felt like hours.

"...Someone attacked Francis earlier today and Francis..." More silence, "Francis hasn't been answering my calls... My boss thinks he's surrendered, but... Francis h-he..."

America winced at the sobs that came and he tried to calm the Brit. It only made things worse. And then it hit him. France and him were attacked at the same time him by a supposed ally. What about the others? Who else had betrayed them?

"...Get a meeting set up for the alliance. I'll be there in fours hours with Sweden and information."

He didn't wait for England to respond and hung up his cell pocketing it and looking back at Sweden. The Swede was looking defeated and grim.

"So," He sighed, "You gonna talk or do I have to hurt you?"

Sweden said nothing for a moment and then whispered, "...I cant."

"Cant? Don't say that," America put pressure on his heel until he heard a loud crack and snap. He raised a brow at how Sweden covered his mouth and screamed into his palm, "I'm sure I'll have you singing once I'm done."

* * *

America arrived at said time by helicopter and with Sweden accompanying him, tied down to a stretcher with a broken back and neck but still awake and breathing. England met him and said nothing as they walked into the bunker. All their allies were already seated at the large round table, Norway and Denmark included. Norway stood when Sweden was wheeled in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted rushing to the Swede's side. America grabbed Norway by his collar and rather roughly slammed him into the meeting table.

"I dunno I wanted to ask you the same thing. This son of a bitch attacked me, in my home. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Denmark grabbed his arm and gave him a dark look. He glared back in turn until England placed his hand lightly on his shoulder. He let Norway go, who sat up and rubbed at the front of his neck.

"Why would Sve attack you?" Denmark grit his teeth and his hand was twitching at his side. Good thing weapons weren't allowed or America might have an axe at his neck. America just glared and shrugged. The room was silent and tense as the other nations in the room glanced at each other. It was a loud cough and a weak voice that broke the silence.

"Tino..." Sweden breathed out. Denmark and Norway gave each other a look and looked back at Iceland who raised his hands and shrugged.

"Who?" America asked. Norway glared at him and went to lean over Sweden wincing at the blood and bruises that covered him. America hadn't held back it seemed.

"Tino is Finland's human name. Finland and Sweden...are close," Norway looked at the American from over his shoulder. America felt his lips twitch.

"H-he's got Tino..." Norway frowned and hushed Sweden. His eyes darkened and he looked at the other Nordics who looked just as grim.

"What did he tell you America?" Denmark went back to his seat. Norway soon joined him and he kept glancing at the empty seat beside him.

America took his own seat and leaned back, "He was working under Russia's orders to either capture me or hurt me in some way. Didn't expect my strength though, don't mess with a superpower fucker," England smacked him, "Finland was used as leverage to get him to do Russia's dirty work. Obviously Germany is also working for the commie now too. I think that the disappearance of the Italies has to do with it considering that we all know how close Germany and North Italy are," Japan rubbed at his eyes, "And that's it. He didn't know anything else. He says he was just a pawn and wasn't made aware of anything really important. I broke both his arms to make sure he was telling the truth and I'm pretty sure that he wasn't lying."

There was silence broken only by Sweden's heavy breathing.

"...America, you didn't need to hurt him that badly..." Iceland gave him a big eyed stare. America glared at him.

"He betrayed us. He attacked me. He decided to work for the bastard that took from me my brother. He probably gave the Russian information about all of us and our current plans. He's lucky I stopped when I did because I don't take too kindly to traitors, let alone those that target me and endanger my citizens," He shot Japan a nasty look and the Asian man looked away going pale, "Anyone that fucks with the United States will get whats coming. You think what I did to Sweden is bad? Wait until I get my hands on Russia. I thought you guys knew not to mess with me by now."

Everyone was staring at him but America just smiled like a goof and laughed his hero laugh, "Now that that's out of the way lets get down to what we're gonna do about this."

He heard England sigh heavily beside him, "We can only assume that France has been captured by the enemy. The German troops are attacking his cities and I've sent many of my men to try and aid the French in their time of need... Also as we know by now due to our spies Intel Austria is on the enemies side as well along as Hungary and Poland-"

"Excuse you! Poland would never work for the Russian. I bet he'd be the last to surrender to him!" Belgium slammed her fist into the table. England glared her.

"Let me finish," She pouted and crossed her arms, "As I was saying, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Moldova, Slovakia, and Czech Republic are either now our enemies or have gone dark. We have confirmed that Greece is in the position of Turkey. South Korea has been over whelmed by China and North Korea and we lost all connection to him seventy five hours ago. Switzerland and Liechtenstein refuse to aid us, however we have reports of Austria's men being spotted in Liechtenstein. I have sent word to Vash stating that if we discover that he is aiding them I will attack him myself...There is no new information on Canada aside from what we already know. Russia has nearly taken over all of his land and his boss is in hiding. If Canada's Prime Minister is killed it will crush what little resistance there is left, the army and people will fall into chaos without some form of guidance. If we lose Canada completely it will leave America and Mexico venerable to Northern attacks from the enemy..."

"So, we're out numbered and over powered?" Netherlands asked resting his head on his hand and looking bored, "Doesn't seem too hard. We just gotta trust no one, watch our backs, try and kill our friends, and stop Russia at all costs. That about sum it all up?"

"Who's to say that stopping Russia will end the war? Turkey, China, or one of the others might just take his place," Egypt spoke up.

"Well we have to do something. I don't know about you but I'm tired of burring my people and my soldiers," Brazil growled out.

England rested his head on the table. America watched him and would comment once or twice on something but other than that stayed rather quiet despite himself. He noticed that Arthur was whispering something under his breath.

"...alright...I see...Thank you...Please go back to him and send me more information when you can..." America frowned and England sat up again looking more upset than before.

"France was seen in Germany two hours ago," Everyone turned to stare at the Brit. America felt a question die on his tongue, "I am a waiting more Intel on the matter."

America felt his brows push together in confusion. He couldn't see the fairy that waved at England before flying out of the room and heading back to where she had come from. He did however see England wave at nothing and give a small sad smile. He noted to himself that perhaps he would have to keep an eye on his former guardian.

"So brows when can we expect more of this Intel?" Netherlands' eyes were narrowed in what America guessed was suspicion. England shrugged and brushed off the brows comment.

"I don't know. I'll get it when I get it. I'll inform everyone when I do get it though," England sighed and stood pressing a few buttons on the panel in front of him. There was a hum and a map appeared on the once blacked out table top. Egypt moved his arms away from the image, "Now we must change or strategies and plans for the war."

He pressed more buttons and red and blue dots marked certain countries on the map, "We are shown as the blue, our enemies the red," England dove into a long and detailed explanation about the map and the meanings and blah blah blah. America tuned out halfway through. He'd ask England to explain to him what he needed to do by interrupting his speech later, that usually worked. For now though he was focused on the map and the countries almost over run by red the one that he kept glancing at was Canada. It didn't seem right that there were only specks of blue left in the whole top part of North America. America grit his teeth at how Alaska was over run and he swore he cracked his own teeth when he took in the red on his pacific boarder. He found himself looking at Japan who was nodding and adding a comment or two in response to England. America's eyes widened when he noticed a very faint scar peeking out just above Japan's high collar.

He placed his crossed arms on the table, blocking part of the map, and laid his head down. England made a rather rude comment that he waved off, "I'm listening, I'm just tired please go on."

England bought that and continued. America tuned out again and closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt. Just a few moments to rest his eyes.


	7. Memories and Pain For All Involved

Romano was the first one the Russian turned his full attention too. The older of the two Italians had for once in his entire life kept his mouth shut when the other approached him. Ivan had raised a thin silver brow at how quiet the known loud mouth back talker was but had only smiled when grabbing the others hips and pulling him close to his body earned him a loud curse and an empty threat. Ivan had merely chuckled and waited for the Italian to finish his rant and at the end of it he grabbed the brunettes jaw, forcing his mouth open painfully and using a pair of pliers he'd grabbed on his way to the room. He, much to the twins horror, ripped out Romano's tongue. The younger nation had brought his hands up to his mouth which now was seeping and pouring blood from between tightly sealed lips. Bronze eyes filled with tears and the smaller body began to tremble as the pain set in.

Ivan laughed at the reaction he had earned and pulling out a phone from his pocket that he'd gotten off of the Italian earlier, he forced open the other's mouth again and took a picture. He let the other go and humming happily under his breath went through the contacts till he found one labelled 'Spanish Asshole' and hit call.

Watching tied to and trapped on the other side of the room Italy looked at his older brother and felt a pain fill his heart that he hadn't felt since Holy Rome had died all those years ago. He wanted nothing but to hold his twin and tell him it was going to be okay and that he would fix everything and they wouldn't have to stay here much longer but he could no such thing with Russia in the room, looming over his brother and blocking him from even being able to see his twin's face.

Italy wept because he knew his brother would have done something if they were switched. His brother who was just as much a coward as himself would have gladly taken whatever punishment was coming from standing in the Russian's way or trying to stop him in some way. And when it was Romano that was in danger, that was getting hurt Italy had done nothing but watched from his place against the wall.

* * *

When Spain's phone had gone off he had been in a meeting with his boss and a few other important humans in his home. He'd have ignored it if not for the set ringtone that sounded suddenly in the room. The man stared at his jean pocket in wonderment and surprise. With trembling hands he answered.

"Lovi?!" His boss was glaring at him but he could care less. He began spilling his heart out to his lover explaining how worried and scared he was when suddenly a laugh that every nation knew and feared sounded in his ear. That fucking kol kol laugh.

The country of passion felt his jaw clench and his lips twice, "Russia."

"Good afternoon comrade Spa"

"You are no comrade of mine! What have you done with Lovi?!" His usual kind self melted away as the cold nation he truly was took over. He sent his boss a look that had the human flinching back in surprise when the bastard tried to interrupt him.

"Right to the point, that's not like you," Russia mused aloud on the other end. Spain heard the cell phone crack in his hand, "He's here with me no worry. I'd ask if you wanted to speak to him but," A short laugh that sent shivers down Spain's spine, "He won't be speaking for a very long time."

"…What did you do?" Spain hated the tremble in his voice.

"We all know how he is with that tongue of his so I did everyone a service and removed it."

Spain opened his mouth when his phone vibrated he glanced down at it to see that Russia had sent him a picture against his better judgment he clicked accept and view. Emerald eyes widened and suddenly sparked with hatred. With now completely shaking hands he returns the phone to his ear Russia waiting for him patiently on the other end.

"When I get my hands on you…" He seethed. His personality as the man he pretended to be was gone now replaced with a nation with a dark tone and hard eyes as if the other version of him never existed in the first place and he had always been this way. Ivan grinned on his end pleased to see that with a few words and one image he had destroyed the human part of Spain.

"You won't. You know where this is going, you do what I say or I make this pretty boyfriend of yours wish he was able to die. You understand da? Or would you like me to send you more pictures? How many do you think it would take before he's unrecognizable?" The Italian beneath him whimpered and sobbed. He growled in warning before smiling again though he knew Spain couldn't see he could most likely hear the smirk in his voice.

"…I'll do anything. So long as you promise not to hurt him again," The man's voice wavered and Russia's brows shot up in surprise. He knew both the nation and human side of this man but this voice. This one was new.

"Good boy. First off, to show your loyalty to your Lovi and too me kill your boss and assume command of yourself," Ivan smiled down at Lovi and ran a hand almost lovingly down the other's cheek.

"…Fine," There was the nation again. Spain put his phone done without hanging up and looked up at the man that controlled him. He frowned and whispering an apology under his breath grabbed the handgun he had starting keeping on himself when the war started and pointing at the now begging man he'd knew as a friend he pulled the trigger and the room around him exploded in chaos.

Russia grinned from ear to ear when screams and gunfire could be heard on the other line he hung up and placing the phone a little too far out of Romano's reach patted the boy's head like a dog and turned now to the younger of the two.

Italy trembled and cried hands clenched to his chest when the Russian grabbed him by the throat and pulled out the Italians little yellow phone clicking on the first contact number and getting ready to make the call.

"You know you never open your eyes that much. You wouldn't miss them would you? I'm sure our friend Germany wouldn't. Do you wanna call him and see?"

* * *

The sound Latvia heard as he past the basement door stopped him in his tracks. He looked at the door in horror and placed his hand on the wood whispering a sorry to no one around him and blinking back tears he pulled out a little book from his pocket and turning the pages till his reached the I section in the book he crossed off both Italy's names. He closed the book with a heavy sigh. The names he had crossed off were outnumbering those that weren't. With a pitiful glance back at the door the shorter nation turned away and continued on with his chores passing Belarus who gave him a look.

Canada laid in bed with his shirt pulled up and examined the wound on his side just barely above his hip. The edges were red and purple and the stitches needed to be redone since Russia had torn them open. He poked and prodded the wound making a face in disgust when blood seeped out and stained the bed sheets beneath him.

He looked up when the door to his room opened and Latvia popped his head in. Matthew smiled softly and gave a pathetic wave. The shorter nation entered the room and sat on the edge of Matthew's bed looking over the Canadian's cut with curiosity. Before Matthew could explain a small book was shoved into his hands. He looked down at it then back to Latvia who was now looking away blankly.

Matthew flipped open the book and found all the countries names written down throughout the pages. Some were crossed off, others circled, and a few had a few Xs beside the name. Canada couldn't help but flip to his own name which was crossed off circled and had five Xs beside it, his eyes narrowed and he flipped back to the start to look over America which was circled about three times and underlined, four Xs were beside that name. He flipped through some pages a bit over whelmed with how many names were crossed off before he looked at Latvia.

"What is this…?" He didn't know why he whispered but he felt like this was a huge secret no one could know.

"A list of all the countries. The one's crossed off are those under Russia's power, the one's circled are our biggest hope to be saved, the Xs are how much Russia is obsessed with someone."

Matthew looked down and frowned deeply hands tightening around the little book, "Some of these countries are still allies."

Latvia gave Matthew such a look that the Canadian suddenly felt small, young and much too weak in the others eyes. He knew he wasn't nearly as old as some of the nations but he wasn't a child and didn't need a nation that looked like one seeing him in such a way.

"They are working for Russia. He has many pawns in this war and that is why he will win. Soon your allies will be too over run with traitors and spies that it's only a matter of time before the war is lost and we all become servants to Russia. I showed you this, over everyone else because at the moment you are at the one person that could end this war once and for all."

"W-what do you mean," He'd never seen the childish looking nation like this and it frightened him. He could hardly even see the human in the others eyes anymore.

"…For whatever reason Russia has taken to you and you are the newest object of his desire. We all see the way he looks at you and we all know that you're the reason he started this war," Matthew looked down and found his hand pressing tightly to the wound of his side, "You have the ability to end this war before anyone else is hurt."

The Canadian knew what was coming.

"You have to offer yourself to Russia and make a choice. You either give him the best night of his life and do whatever you must to slit his throat while he's asleep or you stand by his side and influence him to stop this war. Everyone would prefer if you choose the first. It wouldn't kill him but it'd be a small justice for all he's done. It would leave him weak and allow us to fight against him and win."

Canada's eyes filled with angry tears and his fingers curved into his stitches opening the wound even further. He let out a choked breath and glared down at his hands which now trembled and dropped the book.

"…I…y-you…I can't…" Matthew whimpers softly when he looks up Latvia is staring at him blankly. He probably expected the answer and grabbing the book and writing something else down in the book he shoves both hardcover and pen into his pocket and with one last glance at Matthew nods and opens the door.

"Remember what I told you when we're all laying at his feet," Latvia looked away and hesitated for a moment, "Actually you'd most likely be looking down at us as well from your spot on his lap."

With that the door was slammed and locked shut leaving Matthew to stare at the white wood of the door. He realized he was crying and went back to playing with the cut on his side digging his fingers in till finally he passed out from the pain and dreamt of a time where vodka flavoured lips had kissed his own softly and he was protected in warm arms.

* * *

"_Ivan do you think someday the world will be at peace? That we could all get along and not fight anymore?" Matthew whispered leaning against the railing of the balcony overlooking the beautiful city that was Paris._

_Ivan wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pushed his mouth to the others neck, "I do. A day when we will all be friends. A day when you and me can be together…"_

_Matthew sighed and turned so he was facing the Russian their noses almost touching. He stared at the man's violet eyes and smiled sadly, "You know we can't."_

_Ivan's eyes narrowed and flashed with annoyance and anger before he let out a childlike whine, "What's stopping me from taking you right here in your father's city? What's stopping us-?"_

"_Ivan you promised… I…I care about you," Violet eyes flashed again at the choice of words, "but I won't. I won't sleep with you and I won't betray my brother. And I would never do it here. I'd want my first time to be special and done in one of our homes, without the threat of being walked in on because I'm sure papa knows that we're here. I'd want my first time with you to really mean something because soon you'll just forget me and I don't want to be hurt like that."_

_Ivan expression softened and he kissed the Canadian till the others knees went weak and he had to hold the smaller body upright, "I won't force you Matvey and I will never forget you. I love you even if you refuse to feel the same way. Now since I'm not getting laid as you north American's say should we instead order some more room service and get back to the movie?"_

_Canada laughed softly and gave a small kiss back to the Russian's lips missing the hungry stare he got when he pushed out of the others arms and went back into their room. He didn't think much of the possessive arms that held him that night or the way the Russian stared at him all the way through the movie. He focused only on the small kisses and warmth shared between them and the whispers they passed to each other about a world of what ifs._

In his sleep Canada sobbed.

* * *

Gilbert hated the fucking cold. He hated fucking Russia. He hated this fucking war. He hated the fucking cold. He hated how his fucking phone was dead. He hated the fucking snow. Did he mention he hated the fucking cold? Because, yeah he hated the fucking cold.

The semi nation leaned against a pine tree and watched the snowflakes fall down around him glaring at the stupid things and hoping that when the melted they would go to snowflake hell. Speaking of hell he'd never really known what the proper word for it was. He had solved the mystery and TADA! The answer was boredom that made him want to blow his brains out just so he could have the fun of dying, coming back, cleaning himself up, healing, and then starting all over again. Too bad that someone would likely hear the shot and he'd run out of bullets and not be able to save his little bird.

He frowned and played with the little snowman he'd made. He wanted to burst in guns blazing and rescue Matthew before something terrible happened to him but the once great Prussian Empire knew that that would likely end up with him getting captured and then tortured followed by some rape and then some more torture.

Did he mention he hated that fucking Russian asshole?

The albino whined loudly and kicked the nearest tree careful to avoid getting a head full of snow again. He grumbled and much to his surprise a little...what the fuck was that?! Was that a pixie?! Holy shit!

The little naked lady stared at him for a while before tapping his nose and whirling around his head. He glared at it and blew it away from his face. The little thing glared at him and placing her hands on her bare hips sneered.

"Hey big, stupid and ugly!" Its voice was high pitched and gave Prussia an instant headache.

"What did you just call me?!" He growled at it. She gave him an off glare and scoffed.

"Britain said you would be hard to deal with. Just listen stupid, he had me give you some of his power to you so you'd be able to see and hear me since he's one of the only countries that still has any power anymore!" She shouted angrily. Prussia raised a white brow and made a wut face. The little naked lady sighed and sitting on his raised knee to rest her wings she looked back at him with unnatural bright blue eyes, "No one can really see us a side for a few because they have magic and can see other magical creatures like me. You couldn't see me before so Mr. Britain gave me some of his magic to give to you. Only enough so you could see me so don't get any funny ideas. The magic will wear off in a few days so I need to talk to you now."

He gave a small nod for her to continue, "I've been going around the house of the man that smells like blood and lust," Prussia wrinkled his nose and she nodded as if agreeing with whatever he was thinking, "And I found the boy that Britain wanted to find. He's locked up in a room crying in his sleep but…I also looked down stairs and there are a lot of countries hurting down there…"

Gilbert looked away from the pixie for a moment forcing the words out, "I don't know if you can tell but…has the blood covered man touched the boy?"

"…If you're asking if the man has fulfilled his lust than no. The boy is still pure and a child not yet a man himself. Though the blood covered one is strange…" Her bright blue eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean strange?" Prussia asked. He was so overjoyed that Matthew hadn't been touched by that Russian bastard that his voice was a bit too light. The pixie smiled like she understood but then looked down and seemed to curl in on herself her wings twitching.

"It's his heart…"

* * *

"_Ivan!" A small golden haired boy jumped into the awaiting arms of the Russian who embraced him and laughed softly in that voice that sent the child's heart fluttering, "I missed you! Are you here to talk to Arthur? He's busy right now but we can wait for him together!"_

_Ivan smiled and set the child down on his feet letting his hands trial up the youths back in a way that would cause an adult to stammer and blush. Being a child Matthew did not notice the way the other touched him when he was set down instead he cupped the others cheeks with his small hands and kissed his funny looking nose. His small hands were taken by two larger pairs which dwarfed his._

"_I missed you as well little one and yes I have come to speak to your father about our trades across your boarders. I would love to spend time with you Matvey…where is that brother of yours?"_

"_Al? He's grounded for talking about becoming his own nation so he won't bother us today. It's just the two of us until daddies done with his meeting with a human," Matthew chirped happily his innocence not allowing him to pick up on the smirk the man gave at the new information._

_Ivan bends down to be closer to the boy's height still towering over him tightening his hold on the others hands and grinning brightly, "Matvey would you care to try something with me?"_

"_Anything for you-"_

"_MATTHEW WILLIAMS KIRKLAND!" The boy yelped and cowered slightly looking down and whimpering as England came up behind him and tore him free from the Russian, "I told you to stay inside."_

_The growl is not so directed at the boy as it is to the now stoic face of his guest. The green orbs of the father nation narrowed hatefully and full of warnings and threats. Ivan holds up his hands __with a smirk and even takes a step back. Arthur's grasp on his charges shoulder tightens until Matthew is whimpering and trying to get free._

"_Ivan. To what do I owe this…not so pleasant surprise?" Matthew freezes when he hears the tone his father is now using. He glances up at Ivan to see the man smiling and he wanted to warn his friend least his father lose his temper completely and hurt him. He's amazed when suddenly the pressure on his shoulder is gone and instead of the attack he's expecting to happen before him his father figure runs his hand through his hair and looks down at him with a cold expression._

"_Get inside, make some tea and play with your brother."_

_Matthew knows not to go against Arthur when he uses that tone so he goes and does what he's told. Before entering the house he turns back and sees his shorter father grabbing the giant of a man's collar and pulling him down to snarl in his face something Matthew can't hear where he is. While his father is not shouting in the others face violet eyes slowly move from Arthur to look at Matthew where he stood door wide open and staring at the two men._

_Hours later sitting by the fireplace nursing the bruises on his arms and legs Matthew can't help but ask his exhausted and now more relaxed father, who is trying his best to ignore an excited Alfred who wants him to play make believe and be his slave for once, something the older man shoots him a glare for._

"_What did Ivan want?" His voice is quiet and when green eyes look at him he wants to take back what he said and disappear. Arthur takes Alfred, who whines, off his lap and tells the boy to go get him something for them to eat. Alfred at the mention of food runs off to get what was asked of him done. Arthur leans back in his chair and stares at the fire for a moment before looking at Matthew and patting lightly at his knee. Matthew with the man's help settles into his lap and looks at him with wide confused eyes. The Brit can't help but scoff at the boy's innocence and behaviour._

"_He wanted to steal something away from me," Matthew frowns and leans against his father who ran his fingers through the boy's golden hair, "He was going to take it when I wasn't looking and run off with it."_

"_What did he want to steal?" Matthew whispers. Arthur sighs in a way that makes Matthew feel bad for him for reasons he doesn't understand yet and he looks up at the deep frown on the Englishman's usually beautiful appearance. Large brows are narrowed and wrinkles around green eyes scrunch up in way that makes the nation look terribly old for such a young face._

"_Something very important to me," Arthur gives the wannabe nation a small but honest smile and hugs the colony close, "but I'd never let him steal it from me. I told him if he tried to again, I'd destroy my treasure so no one could have it."_

_Matthew squeaked at the kiss to his forehead giving his father a puzzled look the man laughed and by the time Alfred got back his brother was looking at England like the man had grown two heads while the American (shhhh no one knew yet) was getting them some cookies. Arthur let them stay up past curfew that night and was strangely affectionate to his little northern colonies who after the Englishman had went to bed planned on how to break the spell a witch much have put on him._

_Ivan on his way back home had remembered the Brit's threat well playing it over and over again till it was burned into his brain._

_I'd rather kill Matthew myself than let you have him._

_The Russian chuckled and looked up at the night sky. He'd underestimated the smaller man's strength and will and would not forget getting kicked out of England for some time. He'd have to __pay the little witch back someday for threatening to light him on fire should he step foot on his homeland ever again. No matter, he knew Matthew would be moved back to his land in a few years and then when that English cow was a cross the sea he'd make his move again._

_England didn't think he'd stop after getting caught, did he? No. He was going to having Matthew even if it took him a thousand years and a mountain of corpses. The boy had awakened something in him that the Russian didn't fully understand yet but he knew that this went beyond his lust for power and control. He wanted Matthew as more than just a pet or a toy but what exactly well he'd wait for time to decide and he would wait for the colony to grow into a nation. When the time was right Ivan would make his move. _

_Besides, he always got what he wanted in the end._


End file.
